tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Illustra
Illustra was an Autobot medic of some reknown. She has since left wartime service. History Her history is common knowledge. Her early times were one of a neutral before the First Great War began. She trained as a medic because she wanted to help those that were injured. She graduated top of her class. From there she went into a top notch engineering training facility. She graduated in the top twenty percent of her class. When the war began she went to Crystal City and worked there mostly as a medic though sometimes she was called upon to assist engineers with buildings. She had never been to Earth so when she was stationed there she was interested in learning about its inhabitants. If anyone wanted history on her they would have to go to Crystal City which has her medical services on record (i.e. who she repaired how she repaired them patient survival rate reviews on performance). To go back further would take one to when she began her medical training where it was how long she trained what she trained in reviews on performance commendations and that sort of thing. To actually find when she was created and when however would prove extremely difficult but not impossible. If one does find it will give a date about one eon (approximately one million Earth years) before the First Great War and a location as Mecha which was a small city near Crystal City. Mecha no longer stands today. According to her Autobot record which was recently created the reason behind her being hired on as a medic was because of the fact she had treated many warriors in the past who have given their accounts to their superiors. Other medics in Crystal City would back these actions up as well as give their accounts of her medical performance. There is a rumor she was built at the same time as Woesinger making them sisters'. Her name Illustra is taken from the human term 'illustration' - this was a recent name change. Pre-MUX History Twin femmes Illustra and Sombersong were medics on Cybertron shortly before the third Cybertronian war. Their protege Aries found himself typically caught in the middle between the two sisters, whose relationship seemed to be quickly growing more estranged by the cycle. The strain ultimately led to their separation because of one act -- Illustra’s decision to join the Autobots. Sombersong didn’t agree with her sister’s more peaceful philosophy, and asked Aries to accompany her to Cuprahex. There, Aries saw Megatron for the first time… and as the Slag-Maker began to speak, Aries quickly found that he wasn’t able to turn away. He joined up with the Decepticons immediately thereafter with Sombersong. As time passed, Aries became more and more desensitized to the Decepticon Empire’s atrocities -- after all, Megatron was trying to bring peace to Cybertron, and the Autobot resistance was steadfastly refusing to lay down arms. When Crystal City was destroyed, however, Aries nearly decided to go AWOL and switch sides -- he had lived in Crystal City, he had known countless Cybertronians living there, and the Constructicons razed it without a second thought. While relations with Sombersong remained professional, even they began to grow strained with the passage of time. Sombersong disapproved more and more vehemently of the radical methods Aries utilized to get his results, and especially of the intimidation tactics that Aries had begun to use to force his decisions on others. MUX History: Years later on Earth Aries met both his original mentors, Illustra and Sombersong, once again. Sombersong still disapproved of Aries’s morality in the research and development of his projects, but by then, Aries had long since learned all he could from the aging femme. It was little surprise when she disappeared from Earth, never to be seen again -- and surprisingly, Illustra had vanished from the Autobot ranks as well. Apparently, the twins had finally reconciled and left the war behind, leaving to find their own way. +finger info A recent recruit to the Autobot ranks this once neutral is dependable competent patient calmingly forceful soft spoken and strong willed. She stands firmly behind her medical oaths and will not tolerate a patient avoiding being repaired. She is considered to be one of the best of the repaireons on the planet. Has additional training in engineering and is always willing to lend a helping hand on building projects. Often willing to listen to the problems of others. Is curious and inquisitive about new things. Enjoys learning about anything especially if its in the medical field. In order to let off stress she will either paint or exercise in the training room. She welcomes others to pose for her paintings though often she simply goes by memory. Killing or harming others is against her morals. Rumor has it she may be Woesingers' sister. Whether this is true or not isn't truly known. Logs 2000 * 15 Mar - "Silvertail's Departure" - Silvertail departs for Cybertron with the body of her 'father.' Players Illustra was played by tetrareris ---- Category:Autobot Medical Category:Autobot medics Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Female Transformers Category:Inactive Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Autobots